inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GoldAsh
Archived Archived my talk page for the 2nd time. GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 15:54, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Re:Bug I saw it~ To report it (Because I can't do anything about since every wiki has it and the wikia has to fix it) go here~: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Find an admin's talk page and leave a message~ After that, we can only wait (I think it will be fixed around next week) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 16:22, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, I can report it but not now~ I'm kinda busy now. If you want to report it, feel free to do it~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 17:21, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Okay~ Yup~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 17:43, January 10, 2013 (UTC) You're signature isn't needed since it has a different way to post messages than on this wiki~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 19:23, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Re:Stop Well if it bothers you then i guess i could resume my editing later. Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 16:57, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Well Hissatsu is singular, Most Episodes have more then one hissatsu so i felt that it was appropriate. Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 16:59, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm good point but it still does imply that the Hissatu is singular. Like it is done in Hissatsu pages. It is written "User(s)" implying that there is more than one user. So this implies that there is more than one hissatsu. Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 17:05, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Hissatsu means Special Move. Hissatsus would mean Special Moves (i'm not sure if hissatsu is singular or plural). I just searched this on google translater. It can be wrong. Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 17:12, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Re:Position Hey~ I have contacted Khoi about it~ But I think you will get your position back~ Also, your blog is deleted~ It is Hissatsu and Keshin. There is no S at the end, we had it by some pages but Genda removed the S, so we are going with Hissatsu and Keshin~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 18:57, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Changed you back to chat mod~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 06:34, January 14, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ And thanks~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 16:24, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Request Hey Gold I was wondering if I could request for my own match. ' '''Raimon X Vs Secret Raimon. ' '''Because both have Raimon in name and I think Secret are strong so I was wondering if you can put my team against them. If you think I'm trying to make my team win which I would never ever do then you don't have to make this match I was just thinking both of the teams have Raimon in the name. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 13:21, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Ok then Gold I figured you would have already seen it and yer I guess because of the loss streak Secret has and the win streak I have (not braging) I guess it would be too one sided so ok then but now I'm super curious to find out who you put my team against. I would guess it to be a team which has had a strong win streak like mine but I don't remember the wins and losses because they are gone now but I'm sure you still have them on like a word doccument or something. Well I can't wait Gold every Round of yours is epic and worth the long comments :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 13:35, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Allan Swearing Hi Gold, just wanted to inform you that Allan was swearing on the chat again.. This time he was on his Matsukaze profile. If you want to know what he said then ask me. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 21:20, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Try? Yes I can always give another try. Wait I am coming in the chat 18:52, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: BMMM Hi! First of all, nice to meet 'ya! Unfortunately I don't have the game, so I can't check it. I'm just writing those which I know, so I don't know if it's also the other way around. But it is high likely that it is the other way around, like you said. Sorry that I couldn't help you :( But I'll look if I find more. Leo7 Dragon Blaster 18:17, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Request Hey~! Nice request! But it is already in my list of request xD But I'll use it soon! ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 15:10, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Help Thanks Gold thats great. I was going to ask you later on but now I can I guess. The main problem I have is that I have no idea how you add that giant table that you've used for teams. I was thinking of doing the same thing but instead of Team Emblem, Team Name, User, Captain, Result. I was thinking of doing Character Picture, Team Roles, User, Result. Character Picture would mean every user would have a picture to represent themselves. Team Roles would mean who debate 1st, 2nd etc and at what time. User would mean obviously the name of the user. Result would have all of the results for the matches, example WDWD this would mean 2 wins and 2 draws. So if you can help me out with the table then that would help me a lot with G3. Thanks in advance Gold :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 16:59, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Gold!!!!!!!! I'm grateful that you would help me :-) Your right it would be a lot easier on the chat and I was just thinking do you have a Facebook account? Its just that FB is the number 1 chatting site, however if you don't then I can come onto the chat but only on sunday when I have some free time. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 18:20, January 22, 2013 (UTC) IE Chrone stone do u know Yuki's requirements ShawnFroste9 (talk) 17:39, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about that ShawnFroste9 (talk) 17:54, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Ok Ok sorry about that ShawnFroste9 (talk) 18:17, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Blog Hey Ash, the new sub-roud, Round 1-B started... User blog:Fubuki風吹/Guess the characters! Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' Re: Chat Right the tables. Sorry Gold I've just been busy with Nomination Game, G3 and other stuff. Lucky you I have a week off after next week but I can come on the chat either this saturday or next saturday or next friday. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 20:50, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Yer I think your blog game has really taken off I mean the matches are so close and epic!!!!!!!!! Sure whenever I can I'll look for you in the chat and I'll come on. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 21:08, February 4, 2013 (UTC) re:Mad Juggler Hello Gold........ I removed your pics of Mad Juggler because they were not showing the complete hissatsu, many a secnes of the hissatsu were skipped.... and as of quality, my pics are a little "blurry", but they are better (in my opinion) But still, if you feel that your pics are better and should be in the Mad Juggler's page, you can remove mine, I have no problem with that. Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' Heiba Yep, I'm dumb XD Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 19:18, February 5, 2013 (UTC) I shouldn't edit while I'm ill. XD I'll fix it. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 19:47, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Re:Shane's game I am actually interested in that blog game. But I wonder if I will have the time to participate. Since school will keep me busy a lot. Let me see how school works out in the first few days. The deadline is 15th right? Sorry for the late reply, I was travelling back to my country. 12:03, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Team Done it now :D Is my team going to participate in the next round? | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 12:05, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Ahh okay, I'll wait! Hehe thanks! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 12:09, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Scuba mask Do u know where I can get the scuba mask for the player you need for American players like mark Kruger ShawnFroste9 Wolf Legend 12:27, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations Hey Gold, you won, again~!!!!! It WAS Kakeru. I really never thought someone would guess him, but you did and won! Congrats, and BTW you did a hat-trick (won three times in a row :O) Keep up the good work ^_^ Edit : Why are you a "little sad" (Just asking) ? Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' That's sad to hear, Gold. My cat once died, I still remember her....... and BTW New sub-round's on the way! Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' Re:12 Thanks! :'D But some of my achievement points came from Lucky Future Badge. Without them, I would have been in lower place than 12 XD. Hmmm, 1100 points seem a lot to me. I wonder if it is possible to cross you :P .*sigh* School from tomorrow. Let's see how much I can edit in school days.... Thanks again~ 12:04, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Hmm thanks and good luck to you too. Hope you reach top five soon. Let's see, you need 2911 points to cross Adventure XD (Yes, I used a calculator). Hard Task, but not impossible. Being number one is impossible XD *Lord* 12:23, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Let me Back Dude Let me back pls. It was me yesterday let me back in the chat pls. Shadix7890 v2 (talk) 16:14, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: G3 Hey Gold look I understand your suspiocions and I think you could be right about Emma50006 I mean that accout could belong to Kariya as well as the other 3. I'm not sure yet but I was thinking why would Emma write that shes a friend of Kariya I mean if that is Kariyas account then shes baited herself out. Well if anything G3 is delayed so I'll keep an eye on Emma until then XD Also yer there are some newbies but I think their good I mean I don't think they have a connection to Kariya and I think they will be reliable but because G3s delayed now I will see if they stay or not. Gold thanks for noiticing this I mean I love it when a user cares about my blog game a lot to tell me this thanks Gold :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 16:44, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Re:Chat Ah okay~ thanks~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 19:21, February 11, 2013 (UTC) You have a big head and you are a shitebag Just wanted to say that Mr.Touchdown RebornElectrophoenix (talk) 18:41, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Ep 41 Thanks for the link Gold, but I'm just going to wait until there is a really good HQ one that I can use, mostly because Lord said, but also because I want it to look cool :D | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 17:00, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Re:Contributor Thanks for me informing me~ The contributor is blocked~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 07:09, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:41 http://tokyotosho.info/search.php?username=kingtqi I always download the latest episode from here. I think, they are the first persons to upload it in HQ. I may be wrong though. 11:56, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Hah... I know they are booked already by Gouenji and Torch xD Also I find making slideshows a hard task 12:22, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:Ep 41 Sure~ Only Heavy Aqua Lance needs a new Slideshow, Dash Train and Presto Turn already have a HQ slideshow and it is better to have to slideshows in their Normal Raimon uniform~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 14:20, February 14, 2013 (UTC) I guess he won't appear in Zanark Domain :3 Feel free to make one of it too~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 14:26, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~ Meh, Zanark in Zan uniform is fine too XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 14:32, February 14, 2013 (UTC) re:Romaji Sorry for the late reply, you left me a message as I was going offline that day... Romaji should be included on all pages that aren't "Japanized" English names (ex: Eternal Blizzard - エターナルブリザード - of course romaji isn't necessary as the name was always meant to be English written as Japanese). Chat mods keep the chat clean and nice. If anybody has got enough time to waste to make multiple accounts to troll it, it's their loss. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 21:49, February 15, 2013 (UTC) He/She Him/Her Sorry ill stop ShawnFroste9' Astro Break Lighting Accel'' 22:56, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Re:Romaji Yep, I am not going to add the Romajis because you are the one who started it and I think I should not eat your edits XD. 14:03, February 16, 2013 (UTC) You are welcome. And I am pretty sure Shyu doesn't exist. シユ= Shiyu, シュ = Shu. 14:22, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Re:Tobu/Rei Rukh Well, Fubuki has left a message at Genda's talk page and she said that we should leave it for now~ Abour Rei Rukh, I have no idea about it~ What for last name do you think should be better?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 19:18, February 17, 2013 (UTC) So many suggestions XD. Well, you can try to leave a message about Tobu's name and about Rei Rukh's name~ Maybe she will agree with your explanation about Tobu and change it to Torb and maybe she will know what to do about Rei Rukh~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 19:36, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Re:Renaming Ah okay~ Thanks~! ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 18:18, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Bocken Bogue It's just Bogue is not even a word. It isn't german nor english. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 18:22, February 21, 2013 (UTC) It can be made to Brockenborg. "Borg" means castle and should refer to the glorious state Germany was before the wars. After the wars the "castle" got damage and got smashed up and so the name "Brockenburg". Brockenburg, initially Schwarzenburg, is also the name of the longest reigning dynasty in ancient germany. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 18:43, February 21, 2013 (UTC) No problem^^ And yes, I know to read hiragana & katakana and some kanji. For kanji I use japanese dictionaries and Google translator, not the best choice but easiest accesible :p Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 18:50, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Re:Shinsei Inazuma Eleven Oh! I forgot to change the navigation. Thanks for reminding :) 06:44, February 22, 2013 (UTC) request Hi Gold! I have a request. Can u please NOT set me and snowy up in a match until the final because if i somehow reach the finals i want my opponent to be Snowy :) Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 16:34, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi I edited something at a chrono stone episode and you deleted it i just want to know why. Youra (talk) 15:43, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: TablePractice Hey Gold yer I used Taha and Gouenji as examples because both have titles for G2 XD But I will change the table so that Gouenji has the 3rd row and soon after I get the remaining users I will add them and reveal the teams :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 20:14, February 23, 2013 (UTC) CSS Hey Ash, you can add CSS to any page! Just add this : and you're done :D Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 09:33, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Addition to the above, I've seen Snowy added the html structure so that I'd work better so I suggest you should add Remember that this should be put in the template, not alone. ||'Pot'||'Talk'|| || 12:32, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Accident... Heya Aush~.. I am really,sorry!!!! D': I said brb to take something but when I came back, I saw that my father took the tablet! I wanted to get it back but he said no. I waited but when he finally stopped using it, he said it is time to go to the dentist (Yeah, now I haven't a machine on my teeth anymore >:D). And I am back now but you aren't in the chat anymore... I really hope you aren't mad at me ;_; SnowyBoy❄ 20:48, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Ah, I am happy you are not mad! ^_^ Ah, yeah, you're on the chat but, I don't feel so good at the moment... Sorry~ SnowyBoy❄ 21:09, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Thank you~! ^·^ SnowyBoy❄ 21:21, March 1, 2013 (UTC) chat problems Hey ash The chat is so trolling me what should i do Kariyamasaki12 Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 22:05, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:Warn I warned him/her :) Thanks for informing me~~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 16:22, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hey! Could you send me pages that has been vandalised or spam pages that the trollers created? Genda wanna check on the statuses of this. RSVP or chat. But I prefer it on my talk page as a list thank you. Thank you again. Also, I think you should check Candidates for Deletion. I wanna ask you because I have no idea which (character) page that has been vandalised. ||'Pot'||'Talk'|| || 12:50, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Re:Zanark Oh yeah XD~ Thanks for telling me~ I will change it soon~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 15:03, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Game Well Gold I'm glad your able to get 2 users to join MSPD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well if you add those 2 then it makes 32 and I will need 4 more users because its 3 users per team so if I have 6 more users then that makes 2 more teams. So if I get more users then it will go until 36 users!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also yer I know about my mistake Fubukiya and I have fixed it :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 16:59, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Season 3 Really ? That's awesome ! And such a good piece of news ! ^^ Well, I still want to know what is the new season going to be... I hope we will see some characters of the original IE and GO/Chrono Stone !! And lol, I saw once a rumor that Fubuki will have a new wife --' I hope this is true xD And I don't know if I'll leave, I'll think a lot about that~ ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 18:15, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Chat Yeah i'm in the chat right now with you xD Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 18:45, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Game Errr.... it depends if I make it time I guess.... Though, could you explain it a bit more? Hmmm... whose available then if I would join? Anime I got a question: Do you know how/where to watch the anime live? Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 08:26, March 6, 2013 (UTC) What a pity! Sorry for the inconvenience. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 08:30, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Episode 045 CS Really ? :OOO That's cool, but I'm disappointed that it's not used by Yukimura D': Maybe he'll appear ? :3 (Impossible anyways..) SnowyBoy❄ 12:52, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, he's going to play good in the next episode :) But I don't like his face xD I prefer to see this guy → Yokka.... Dunno Why xD SnowyBoy❄ 12:56, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Do you know why everyone is saying that ? Because they think these 2 guys.. → ... are like Fideo and Fubuki ! XD And the weird thing is that they can use some of their hissatsu :OOO SnowyBoy❄ 13:10, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Sad.. Heya Aush.. I am Just wondering... Are You Okay? Because you are Using loads of dots and left the chat... You Can tell Me Everything If You Want! ^_^ hope You will Be Fine soon! Well, No, NOW XD SnowyBoy❄ 19:12, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: ... Yer I just hoped no one would read the message I sent Nelsonma. I know its random but its true, if Nelsonma stays in the list on NG then MSPD will never be made!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know it seems very harsh and I've never said anything that bad on this wikia before well maybe one thing but still I hate to say that to a good user and I hope Nelsonma doesn't get too angry with me. Gold please try and keep this away from anyone, I just don't want to become an issue, please! ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 20:12, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Ban hey ash can u ban this user please emma50006 she kept spaming what i said here is the screen shot Kariyamasaki12 Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 05:51, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Kurama Woa! You like Kurama too? I didn't know! Hehe xD http://i587.photobucket.com/albums/ss315/khoipic/square-crop_zpse927c9c0.png ||'Pot'||'Talk'|| || 15:11, March 11, 2013 (UTC) hi goldash can u do that signature photo for me please any photot of the inazuma photos please thank you emma50006 07:18, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Question on Leo's talk page Ya~ I saw your message on Leo's talk page~ The Keshin Used section means that you need 3x some Keshin to create another Keshin like Sousha Maestro, Kensei Lancelot and Majin Pegasus Arc create Matei Gryphon~ Also called a Keshin Fusion~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 18:26, March 13, 2013 (UTC)